


I Think You're Beautiful.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [50]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Marshall Lee Is King Gumball's Queen, One Hundred Ways, Prince Gumball is King Gumball, Short & Sweet, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I think you’re beautiful.”





	I Think You're Beautiful.

**50\. “I think you’re beautiful.”**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that Gummie." Marshall ordered as he snuggled deeper into his husband, King Gumball's chest. Gumball laughed wrapping his arms tighter around Marshall, one hand finding it's way into his dark blue hair. "What do you mean?"

"Gummie, stop it." Marshall Lee hissed but there was no heat behind his words.

"Stop what?" He asks, innocently, stroking a stray strand of hair back into place.

Marshall shoved his face upwards his cheeks darken. He glared at his husband, "Stop it."

"How can I? It's your fault. I think you're beautiful." He tells him, shuffling forward and placing kiss to his nose and then his forehead. Marshall moved to hide his face all over again, "Hate you."

"I love you too."


End file.
